In Love With Jealousy
by ha3blondechick
Summary: Ed is alone on Valentine's day and what's a cute blonde to do but be jealous of the happy couples all around? Our poor short alchemists is consumed by the green monster mire than one time. Reviews would be nice but please no hate- I have gotten some hurtful crap about this story already I don't need any more but


In love with jealousy  
Alone  
The young alchemist turned his head allowing his golden blonde locks to sway as he stared blankly at the floor. He sat alone in the coffee house at a small table with two big fluffy chairs. The second chair was occupied only by Ed's coat and scarf.  
Full Metal picked up his late to his full pink lips- feeling the warm air turn his cheeks a slight shade of pink against his tanned skin. He looked up from his drink and saw a very slender tall boy with light brown hair walk in holding the hand of a much shorter yellow haired girl.  
Winry and Alphonse were still in line. Al walked up to the barista and once he was distracted Winry let go of his hand and slipped away. Ed looked out the window and saw countless couples holding hands, laughing, exchanging gifts, and all looking so content with their lives.  
Why can't that be me? Why don't I get someone too? I should have asked …but no ... the answer would be no…. but that skirt and hair and eyes -My love will never be returned- I just …  
Ed continued to let his mind wander.  
Today sucks. Out of all days to not have someone it has to be today. Valentine's day. And yet here I am: alone, by myself, no one to love me, no one to hold me at night when I remember all the horrible things I have seen. It-  
Ed jumped a few feet in the air.  
Winry had snuck up behind him and gave him a quick kiss on the forehead.  
"Win, you bitch!" Ed laughed  
"Happy Valentine's day Eddy!", Winry said as she slipped a small envelope into Ed's lap.  
Al and Winry left shortly after they got their drinks. Al made no other contact with Ed other than a quick nod fallowed by a blush; he was so embarrassed that his older brother saw him alone with a girl.  
Once again Ed was alone. He took another sip of his late that had grown cold. Ed looked back down fiddling with his scarf. Ed was so upset that he did not even notice the figure that was slowly approaching him.  
" May I.. maybe sit … join you"  
Ed slowly lifted up his golden eyes. One he looked up the corners of his lips turned up.  
"Sure, I would love that.", Ed said warmly.  
Ed watched the figure sit down. In the process a short black skirt began to ride up revealing a tattoo on his pale upper thigh.  
"Envy, what are you doing here alone Valentine's day?", Ed asked gently.  
" err… I could ask you the same thing… Chibi."  
"Who do you think you are. Coming here and sitting with me then calling me so short that I'm supper deformed?!"  
Ed was so caught up in his rant that he did not notice Envy slide his chair around the table until he was only inches away from him.  
"Ed, I did not mean it like that." Envy then placed his hand on top of Ed's  
This is happening. Oh my truth, this is really happening! Wait! No Ed, don't get your hopes up he's just being nice. There is no way me feels the same way but-no. It is not going to happen. No one will ever love me. Why would they…  
Ed began to frown as his thoughts continued to spiral downward, completely out of control. Envy saw this and moved his hand away but kept his chair and body a little too close.  
"I'm sorry", He began, "I did not mean to make you more upset. I just… just I just."  
Envy's voice was shaking.

First Date  
I tryied to show him. I really did. I wore my cutest skirt, but he didn't notice. I teased him a little and flirted to no end. It's not going to happen. Ed will never love me. No I can't give up. What can I do to make him see how I feel…  
"Ed", he began, "let's go see a movie!"  
He was afraid. Envy was so hopelessly in love with this man. Ed had so much power over him. With just a simple, "no", Envy's heart would be permanently shattered.  
"That sounds great. Let's go." Ed said with much less enthusiasm than when he greeted Envy who began to suspect that Edward knew how he felt.

Once they got to the theater Envy bought the tickets and Ed got the snacks. The movie they picked was a sappy romantic comedy starring quite a few older women with faces of plastic and a few teenage hotties with 6 pack abs.  
"Lets sit here", Envy said  
Oh this is perfect. Nothing will be in the way of me and my little Chibi.  
Once they sat down Envy looked at what Ed had chosen. There was one popcorn, one soda, and a few boxes of candy.  
"I hope you don't mind sharing", Ed said with a nervous grin.  
"No, no this is great!" Envy said.  
Edward was extremely relieved that his bold choice had gone over well. They sat down as the lights went down. Envy began to lean into Ed. The movie was rather silly and uneventful until:  
*** On the screen***  
It had just rained and a man and a women were standing outside. The man began to stomp furiously, and then the camera showed a close up of him lifting up his foot to reveal a worm whose gushy pink insides had been squished all over the black asphalt.  
"Why would you do that? What did he do wrong? You just killed an innocent soul." the women said calmly to the man  
"what does it matter. It wasn't human anyway it can't feel anything" the man said in a monotone.

"Excuse me for a second", Envy said to Ed already walking out of the movie as fast as he could. Ed sat there stunted for a few moments before he realized what had just happened. He ran out of the theater and into the men's room where he found Envy crying.  
"Envy", said slowly had he put one hand on the other man's shoulder.  
"No Ed. I don't deserve you. I'm not human. I-"  
Ed gently put a finger over Envy's lips to quiet him down. "Envy, I don't care what you are. I love you."  
"I love you too Ed." Envy said and dove into the blonde alchemist's arms. Edward immediately responded by wrapping his arms around Envy. Ed slid down on to his Knees.  
"Envy, will you be my Valentine?"  
"Oh Ed yes", there was a long pause, "but what about now" Envy then turned into a small sluggish shape much smaller than he was before. His eyes took up almost half of his body. His slimy skin was a dark green color.

"Will you still take me now?", Envy squicked in an inhumanly high , yet still scratchy voice.  
Ed pick up Envy hand held this small green face up to his nose.  
"Sorry Envy but you are stuck with me" and he planted a kiss on Envy's snout and held him up to his chest. He held him there for a moment. Envy then turned back into his normal form.  
"Edward, your mine. My Valentine."


End file.
